Crónica de la Última Batalla
by Centoloman
Summary: Este relato está ambientado en el mundo del MUD Phantasien II, justo al final de su segunda época. El mundo ha entrado en guerra contra algo que ni siquiera puede identificar. En este ambiente situamos este relato, en el que un clérigo narra la última bat


Akano 01 - Preludio

Algo asombroso ocurrió en aquel lugar que hoy llaman Campos de la Concordia. Allí, por primera vez en la historia de Phanterra, todos los phantasios se unieron para derrotar al Enemigo a cualquier precio, aunque éste fuese su propia vida. En la Última Batalla muchos grandes personajes perecieron, muchos alcanzaron la fama y todos comenzaron una nueva vida. En la batalla combatieron inmortales, reyes, avatares y simples súbditos, todos iguales, sin distinción de rango.

En medio del campo de batalla un semielfo vestido con unos misteriosos ropajes invocaba al Gran Dragón mientras decapitaba a todo cuanto enemigo se le acercase. A su lado, un hombre luchaba con toda su rabia junto a Piros, el semielfo anterior. Ambos trataban de proteger a un pequeño pixie llamado Rido y un mago élfico llamado Beldar mientras ambos trataban de curar el cuerpo moribundo de Raiden, un pequeño ladrón.

– ¡Creo que ya no podemos hacer nada más! – dijo Rido.

– Tienes razón, lo que debe hacer ahora es reposar – contestó Beldar – ¡Piros, voy a llevarme a tu hermano a un lugar seguro! No desesperéis. No os abandonaré.

Dicho esto, el pixie pronunció palabras arcanas y tanto él como el cuerpo inconsciente del semielfo desaparecieron. Piros, Beldar y Egroj (que así se llamaba el humano) combatían solos sin Raiden y sin Rido, el más experto del grupo. Los dos guerreros hacían rodar cabezas mientras el mago invocaba todos los conjuros q conocía.

Los ojos de Piros se llenaron de dolor y de rabia mientras avanzaban, pues entre los cuerpos sin vida que cubrían el suelo descubrió el de Trajana, una joven y bellísima elfa con la que mantenía una amistad muy especial antes de su evidente muerte.

De pronto, una enorme bandada de dragones capitaneada por los generales de Wyern se abalanzó sobre los ejércitos de Tase, vomitando ácido y fuego. Este repentino ataque sorprendió a los enemigos de phanterra, que se replegaron considerablemente. Tras el ataque, el resto de phantasios cargó contra ellos. Así, el Ejercito Unificado de Phantasien logró diezmar al ejercito enemigo. Beldar giró sobre sí mismo y lo vio, Greorn, un gran compañero suyo había caído tras un flechazo que le atravesó la nuca.

La tierra tembló y el aire se tornó caliente. Una gran sombra oscureció el cielo y atemorizó a todos. La gran sombra se desplazaba rápidamente por el cielo y Piros se dio cuenta de lo que era. Sus súplicas habían surtido efecto: el Gran Dragón se aproximaba, amenazante al campo de batalla. Los soldados de uno y otro bando huyeron rápidamente. Piros y Beldar se refugiaron en un bosque cercano mientras la bestia se abalanzaba sobre el invasor. Allí, abandonados a su suerte, fueron vencidos por el cansancio y ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño. Al despertarse se encontraron en una cabaña y vieron la sonriente cara de Rido:

– ¡ Menos mal! Lleváis dos días enteros durmiendo. – dijo sonriente.

– ¿Tanto? – dijo Beldar extrañado.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Piros – En el Bosque de Greenwood, en la casa donde me crié. – aclaró Rido – Fue el primer lugar en que pensé...

Trataron de incorporarse pero su cuerpo se quejaba. Aún no habían recuperado las fuerzas y las heridas no se habían curado totalmente, así que desistieron en su intento.

– No soy Etto... No os puedo curar completamente pero si puedo calmar vuestro dolor.

– Gracias, amigo... ¿Dónde está mi hermano?– inquirió Piros. – ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Tranquilo, por ahora preocúpate solo por descansar. Intenta dormir un poco más. Os despertaré para cenar y allí os pondré al día.

Así hicieron y, al cabo de unas horas despertaron de nuevo, pero esta vez no era la cara de Rido la que tenían enfrente sino la del joven Raiden.

–¡Los dioses son generosos! – dijo Piros incorporándose y abrazando a su hermano.

– Venga, vamos a cenar – dijo el raterillo.

Abandonaron la improvisada enfermería y llegaron a una pequeña sala en la que ardía una hoguera. Allí Rido había dispuesto una mesa y unas cuantas sillas. Sobre la hoguera se asaba un jabalí y de una habitación cercana salía un agradable olor a setas. Rido entró en la sala con las setas y sacó el jabalí del fuego, colocándola sobre la bandeja.

–Esto ya está...¿Qué hacéis de pié? ¡Sentaos a mi mesa! Os pondré al día. –Dijo Rido.

Se sentaron y mientras cenaban Rido comenzó a relatarse lo sucedido:

– Cuando desaparecí, me teletransporté a Diablo, hablé con Peppin y uno de sus hijos accedió a acompañarme. Desde allí partí a mi antigua casa. Afortunadamente, tu hermano pesa mucho menos que tú, Piros, y no tuve problemas para cargarlo yo solo. Eso sí, Raiden debe tener un sueño muy inquieto, porque no paraba de manosearme y de llamarme bella dama.

Todos rieron a carcajadas, tras el guiño de Rido.

– Tras dejarlo aquí volví al campo de batalla pero la situación era muy diferente a la que había dejado. ¡Casi me estampo contra el Gran Dragón! ¡Menos mal que lo pillé de espaldas y no me vio! Me escurrí entre sus patas y conseguí escapar. Mientras me dirigía a un bosque cercano encontré el cuerpo de Egroj pero seguía vivo así que curé sus heridas más superficiales y lo puse en un lugar seguro. Muy cerca de allí encontré los cuerpos sin vida de Greorn y Trajana. Los bendije, los enterré como a héroes y ofrecí su sacrificio a los dioses para que los ayudaran en la otra vida. El caso es que en ese momento ocurrió algo muy extraño que aún ahora al recordarlo siento como mi carne se despega de mi cuerpo. Mientras los enterraba, un ruido hizo que me girase sobre mí mismo y me dispusiese a lanzar algún hechizo. Sin embargo, allí no había nada ni nadie aún cuando puse en práctica todos los hechizos de detección que conozco, así que recogí a Egroj y fui en vuestra búsqueda. Os sentí y rápidamente me dirigí hacia el bosque donde estabais roncando como osos asmáticos, no sé cómo no os encontraron, os debieron confundir con el Gran Dragón... – tanto Piros como Rido eran aficionados a este tipo de frases estúpidas. – Es más, de tu boca, Piros, salía tal cantidad de baba que podrías haber acabado con la sequía de Almería. ¡Alabados sean los dioses! Menos mal que os encontré rápido porque se aproximaba una horda enemiga. Os traje a los tres aquí sin pasar por Diablo y os dejé aquí durmiendo mientras yo recuperaba mana.

Al día siguiente fui a reunirme con los otros dragones en el Valhalla. Nuestro gran Rey Sayonara nos dijo que, si bien no habíamos acabado con todos ellos, los hombres de Tase no nos atacarían de nuevo en mucho tiempo pues el Gran Dragón había aniquilado a casi la totalidad de aquel ejército, aunque Tase, como dios que es, seguía vivo.

_– __Los Cuatro Reinos han quedado casi totalmente destruidos – continuó. – Algunos resurgirán de sus cenizas y otros nuevos serán fundados. Ahora la principal misión para nosotros es entrenar muy duro y luchar por que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Todos tendremos que abandonar muchos lujos de los que gozamos y entregarnos totalmente a la causa. Las cosas cambiarán demasiado y seguro que para peor en muchos casos. No les quiero engañar señores, la mayoria de los aquí presentes no sobrevivirá a esta guerra, y no todos los que sobrevivan lo harán con el alma serena, muchas almas serán torturados por el mal y sus portadores se adherirán al grueso del enemigo en espera de poder luchar al servicio de Tase en edades futuras. Asumámoslo. Aún superando esta guerra no todos acabaremos siendo compañeros._

_  
__Sayonara hizo un breve silencio que se reflejó en su rostro, perfilado por la edad, a modo de duda. Fue la primera vez que Rido obsevaba aquello en su rey y vió en él que no tenia palabras para animar a su reino como era costumbre en él._

_Finalmente levantó irguió la cabeza, se alzó y pronunció estas palabras que el pequeño pixie recordaría toda su existencia como ideal de vida, como si las hubiera pronunciado él mismo:_

– _Caballeros, de nuestros actos dependerán muchas cosas durante este nefasto periodo, debemos hacer un último esfuerzo para que no sólo nosotros sino todos los Phantasios podamos ver un nuevo amanecer y una nueva era en la que podamos vivir sin estas odiseas de dolor y sufrimiento que oprimen a nuestro pueblo. ¡Ánimo, que el Gran Dragón nos proteja!­– concluyó solemnemente._


End file.
